a wolf's story
by Count Every Lie
Summary: Rinta had always cared for his sister, and he vowed to himself that he will protect her. However, his love is stained and is twisted by his own selfish thoughts. It was morphing him into a horrible beast. Rinta's Point of view from the story 'untitled'.


**Note: This story is connected to the story: untitled, a LenxRin fic. I suggest that you should read that first to further understand this story.**

* * *

><p><em>Everyone has their own secrets,<br>may it be good or evil;  
>we keep it hidden deep inside,<br>always covered by our daily masks._

* * *

><p><strong>a wolf's story<strong>

Tapping. Beeping. Clicking.

Giggles. Chuckles. Laughter.

Smiles. Grins. Pouts.

Happiness.

…

Jealousy.

Ah, how annoying.

_Len_.

Oh, how that name irks him whenever he hears that name.

Rinta tapped his foot against the tiled floor of the bright yellow kitchen, filled with chrome stoves, ovens, and is guarded by the menacingly huge refrigerator. His blue eyes trained on the fluffy red couch in the living room, where his dear little sister, the sweet Rin is currently residing in, with a phone on one of her hand, and her other twirled and played with the phone chord. The girl laughed happily as she talked animatedly to the person on the other line, which was her dearest best-friend, her friend who left the country, Neru. Rinta's face held an annoyed scowl, his lips dipping into a heavy frown, his brows connecting diagonally, and his eyes narrowed and glared daggers at the giggling girl.

Not that he was angry at Rin. No, it was something different.

Rin chatted animatedly, her eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree as she continued to babble about her _dearest friend_, a boy who Rinta learned as Len. Rinta could taste the hatred within his mouth as he continue to seethe in anger, while his dear sister droned on about her wonderful _adventures _with this face-less friend of hers. Len; Rinta haven't actually met this boy, but the way Rin babbled on about him made Rinta's blood go cold, his insides twisting and churning with distaste. You could almost say he was jealous. No, scratch that. He _is _jealous. The way Rin talks about him, the way Rin's eyes would light up whenever he's the topic, the way Rin's lips would curve up into an angelic smile; Rinta couldn't help but curse the boy within his mind, wishing an awful and painful death to that boy.

Why?

Simply because Rinta's jealous.

He really is. Every fiber of him loathed the name 'Len'.

Ah, what had led him to this kind of hate? Even Rinta himself is surprised with these profound feelings.

Rinta could only sigh as he reminisce his wonderful, and precious time with Rin. How long has it been since the last time they were together? Well, it has been years; it was only years ago that Rin's and Rinta's world only consisted of him, Rin, their older sister, and their parents. It had been years ago when the two of them were inseparable, they were always together like a pair of magnets—no, Rinta is something less-than a magnet. He is nothing, but the iron fillings unwillingly caught by the magnet's powerful pull. Rin, unlike Rinta, has this strange aura surrounding her being, a peculiar atmosphere wafting about her as her smiles, laughter, and bright eyes pulled unsuspecting victims, as they somehow fall into her spell; her spell of kindness, happiness, and laughter.

Rinta always found the girl's smiles and laughs to be contagious, and as he had noticed, even the others are inflicted by her infectious smiles. Though, most won't notice her since she wasn't the most beautiful girl around—not that Rinta minds, in fact, he was glad Rin is not _that _beautiful, because if Rin caught everyone's attention, Rinta would have violently thrown a tantrum out of jealousy as Rin's attention would be divided to those people, until Rinta is left forgotten; forgotten like an old toy, thrown away and hidden at the old and dusty attic—surely, it would be horrible if that were to happen.

Anger, jealousy, selfishness and annoyance; these emotions, its killing him in the inside; his instinct is practically screaming at him to protect his dear sister, as well take all of her attention. Why had he become so clingy? It was awfully unhealthy for him to selfishly keep Rin for his own. But he really wants her! Rin is his! Nothing could change that! Rin… She promised to be with Rinta 'forever and ever', only the two of them! No 'Len', or 'Neru'! No more of those people surrounding her whenever she goes to school, or those guys Rinta calls his 'friends'! Rin promised that she will stay with Rinta forever! She promised!

But alas, it was just a simple childish promise. A promise she had said, and she probably doesn't remember anymore. But Rinta could sill remember it clearly; Rin's face so small and chubby, her childish cheeks flushed with the pink hue, and a huge grin on her lips, revealing her teeth, with some still has yet to grow.

"_Rin pwomise newer to leawb bwig bwother!" _the child had said, as she clapped her hands happily. The huge bow on top of her head would bounce as the child bobbed her head with glee.

"_Really, Rin?" _Rinta had replied, the same grin on his face.

"_Of course!"_

How foolish. Rinta laughed coldly at the memory. He found it quite strange that he could still remember it clearly, like it had happened just a day before. Why couldn't he just forget it? Why still keep his hopes up? Rin had obviously forgotten about it, just a mere fogged memory buried within the dark abyss of her head, tucked in and locked up with her other forgotten memories. But why can't he? Why is he still clinging to that thin thread of hope, wishing that Rin would remain loyal to her promise, when _clearly _she had totally forgotten about it? Why can't he accept the fact that the world, the harsh cold reality does not consist of only him and Rin?

_Why?_

He can't because he's foolish and stubborn. And he's angry that he is what he is. He's angry that he can't forget a stupid childish promise. It was meaningless! And yet he continued to cling to it like a life line. So pathetically warped up into that small promise, wrapping his calloused hands around the thin thread of hope that would soon snap, and the moment the line would snap, he would ultimately fall into the floor of despair and pain; the world of the cruel reality.

As his body crashed to the harsh floor of reality, the horrible pain would warp and contort his form; his body twisting and bending in pain. His bones would be broken, with the jagged cracks poking out of his skin, and the scarlet liquid dripping, and seeping through the tears of his skin; pain, the blinding pain filling his every fiber—the thought of it, and everything. It was frightening.

Rin, the dear and kind Rin, she had grown up… She had already matured; and here Rinta is still childishly stubborn, pathetically clinging to his little sister, as he hoped that Rin would remain loyal to him. And that angers him to no end. It angers him that he could not stand on his own. It really, really angers him; he could feel his teeth grinding against each other, his fists shaking in blinded fury, as he felt the longing to release this pent up rage. He would punch the wall, and yet, he would hunger for more, he would bash and pummel his knuckles against the battered wall until his fists were covered of his own blood.

And yet, his thirst would not be satisfied.

He had even vented his anger to those pathetic wimps at school; showering them with his pent up anger through his hardened knuckles, and his bone-snapping kicks. Just to ease himself of his burdening rage, just release those pent up emotions, he had hurt those defenseless students—and in some twisted pleasure, he finds his anger slowly diminishing, and yet, only to return the next day, and he would repeat the cycle all over again; the unending cycle of releasing his irritation.

And 'Len', oh how that name doubled that anger. That name, every time it would escape Rin's lips, Rinta would find himself against his battered wall, pummeling and sending it his rage-filled fists and kicks. He could only seethe with jealousy, as Rin happily babbled on and on about that 'Len'.

Which is why, Rinta avoided Rin at school; he doesn't know what he'll do if he finally meets 'Len' face to face. For all he knows, he could snap and beat that guy, releasing all his emotions with his fists and kicks—Rin wouldn't want that. After all, this 'Len' person is precious to her, hurting him is like hurting her. Rinta can't hurt Rin; after all, Rin is not the healthiest person around…

* * *

><p>Ah, today was just another day. Just another <em>page<em> of Rinta's boring _book_—a page about his day, a day about his existence, filling his book with meaningless moments of school and pointless memories. His _book_, he can't say it's filled with wonderful memories, and life changing moments. Rather, it is filled with blood-covered fists, pained faces of his preys, and his sadistic grins.

And today, like any other days, Rinta and his friends would stroll around the halls of the school, searching and looking for a prey to torment. And at the same time, Rinta would make sure Rin and her friend, Len, is not around—Rinta wouldn't want Rin to know what he actually is… He was vicious wolf, venting his inner rage to the weak and defenseless, all the while finding twisted pleasure in his cruel act.

As Rinta, his friends, Dell and Gumo, marched down the halls, the students would scamper away like frightened cats, whimpering as they hastily fled from Rinta's pack. However, a blond one at first doesn't seem to notice their presence, and immediately, Rinta and his friends recognized the blond as one of their daily prey. They knew that blond anywhere, even his locker and his classroom, but they never tried to learn his name. Dell grinned devilishly as he motioned Rinta and Gumo by the blond's locker, and there they would wait for the blond to approach them.

However, half-way towards them, the blond froze in his place; his eyes wide like a deer on headlights. The wolves immediately changed tactics, and they approached the frozen blond. Rinta and his friends already surrounded the frightened blond, with Dell placing a strong arm around the blond's feeble shoulders.

"Hey!" Dell grinned, as he stared down at the blond with his blood colored eyes, "Look who we have here!"

Rinta smirked cruelly, "Hey, _wimp_, how ya' been?" he said, greeting the blond like they were mutual friends. However, they were far from that; a prey could never befriend his predator. The blond was Dell's and Gumo's favorite prey; they had tormented the kid ever since he entered high school, and Rinta doubts that Dell and Gumo would change their favorite prey anytime soon.

"Let's have some fun!"

Gumo impatiently cracked his knuckles, as he grinned from ear to ear. Rinta too, he's getting a little uneasy; the beast inside of him demanded to be free, demanding Rinta to finally release that hidden beast gnawing impatiently at Rinta's soul. As Dell held the blond back, Rinta couldn't surpress the huge grin that occupied his face as his arm snap forward for a punch, with his knuckles connecting to the blond's abdomen, which knocked his precious air out of his lungs. With eagerness, Rinta raised his leg, and sent his bone-snapping kick to the blond's side. Rinta and the wolves laughed with sadisitic pleasure as they sent the blond a chain of attacks, their legs and fists landing on different spots.

Somehow, the pack ended up at the back of the school. Rinta gave the blond one last kick, before finally leaving him half to death, probably to be seen by other students. Not that Rinta cared. Oh no. He knew that the blond would never dare to tell them, to tell about the wolves that had viciously beaten him to death. Because the blond knew that if he did, something much worse would fall upon him, and not even the teachers or the doctors wouldn't be able to fix him up.

As Rinta and his pack walked away from the scene; Rinta felt a pair of eyes—a pair of blue, crystalline eyes boring down on his form; a pair of eyes that watched from behind the metal fence that surrounds the school. And when Rinta turns around, his cold blue eyes, would stare at a pair of the same color, only that it held pity and confusion; those eyes, framed by long blonde locks which is pulled up into a ponytail; the pair of sky blue eyes which is framed by long eyelashes, with the blond strands fluttering like the butterfly's wings, and the white specks of snows gathering by them. Always, the sky blue would search through his dark blue ones, looking for something… searching through his inner self.

Rinta inwardly smirked at the blonde standing behind the metal fence; those eyes should stop searching, because there is nothing worthwhile inside of him.

* * *

><p>A few days had already passed after the scene that occurred behind the school's walls. And Rinta, like always, would scout around the halls to search for a prey to torment. But somehow, he felt that he wasn't in the mood to pummel someone with his fists—Rin seemed to be not in the mood to babble about her 'dearest friend'. So instead, the blond wolf decided to head to the school's back. Rinta shut the school's backdoor behind him, and walked around the fluffy white, the snow crunching beneath his soles as he walked around. No one would know that he was here, except for the engravings of his foot on the white ground, the walls that saw and watched the tortures that the wolves had done behind that wall,<p>

And the pair of blue eyes that stared at him from behind the metal fence…

Turning his head, Rinta stared at those eyes, his brows raised in question. Always, he would see those eyes from behind the fence, and it made him wonder if someone noticed those eyes too. Rinta looked around his surroundings, before deciding to approach the person who held those eyes; the person with sky blue eyes that always stands from behind the fence.

"What are you doing here?" Rinta asked, as he observed the person for the first time, finally seeing the smaller details that he could not see from afar. The person was a girl, a girl with golden hair tied up in a ponytail, with bangs that framed the sky. She was rather small, and layers of clothing and thick jackets covered her petite body. She seemed so weak and fragile, like a porcelain doll, with the sky as her eyes.

The girl did not utter a word and continued to stare at him, her eyes taking in details that she couldn't see from afar; flaxen hair, with wild locks meshed up, and bangs that nearly covered his ice cold eyes. His school uniform is crumpled here and there, his light blue pants were slightly stained by a dark brown color, and a yellow scarf is messily wrapped around his neck. Then, her sky eyes finally landed back to his eyes. She tilted her head to the side, a confused look dawned upon her pale face.

"The big bad wolf," she whispered. Her voice was so soft that Rinta could barely distinguish it; he could barely hear it as the cold wind blew against his ears. He strained his neck, as he tried to hear the girl's voice once again. However, the girl turned to her heels and walked away— Rinta could barely hear the crunching of soles against the fluffy white and _white_. It was like the girl was floating in air.

The blond wolf was left confused, rooted on his spot as the white ground wrapped their tendrils around his legs, unable to move. He could only watch the retreating back of the blond with sky as her eyes.

When the girl finally faded from his line of vision; Rinta felt his anger rising within him. The horrid feeling filling his every fiber as he blankly stared at the whites. How could that girl leave him without answering him? Does she not know who he is? He had asked her question, but she left it hanging in the air. Soon, the sounds of grinding grated against his ears, his pearl teeth against pearls. Clenching his knuckles, Rinta trudged back into the dreaded learning facility; he now felt the urge to vent his anger on someone.

Rinta once again scouted through the halls, his cold predatory eyes searching for a plausible prey to torment; a prey to strike with his rage-filled fists. Coincidentally, he saw Dell and Gumo already tormenting some blonds. Smirking, Rinta called out to them, him and his bloodthirsty fists ready to join their 'game'.

However, just as he caught sight of the person Gumo is holding down, everything inside him went cold. The familiarity of the bright blue eyes that stared at him froze everything inside him. His mind practically screamed at him, trashing within the confines of his skull, as his thoughts bashed painfully against the walls of his cranium. His inner predator cowered within the dark depths of his twisted soul, as bright eyes—eyes bright as the sun—stared at his very being, with shock painted among the sea of blue. His mouth momentarily hung open, with _her _name rolling out of his mouth.

"Rinta?"

"Rin?"

He was caught.

But she wasn't supposed to know. Rin wasn't supposed to know.

His common sense seemed to have left him when he finally realized the situation his dear sister has fallen into. His anger once again coming back at him, he bared his teeth angrily, and stared viciously at the green-head with rage. He lashed his arm out and harshly removed the hand holding his fragile—oh so weak and fragile Rin. He pulled her close, his eyes wandered around to check her form—he held back the despair clogging on his throat, and the stinging of his eyes, instead he allowed himself to be bathed with his blind rage against his so-called friends. As his eyes wandered at Rin's form, the feeling of worry washed over his whole being as he noticed the harshness of her breathing, and the flushness of her face.

Behind his façade of anger and rage, deep inside, his heart fluttered with fear, as anxiousness and worry gathered behind his wall of blind anger.

"You alright'?" was what he asked. But Rin did not notice his genuine act, rather, the same blinding rage filled her once bright face, she bared her own teeth against him. She gritted her teeth together and pulled away, grumbling her reply which was dripping with distaste.

"I'm fine."

A pang shot right through Rinta.

Rinta bit back his tongue, resisting the urge to reply harshly. Calming his inner beasts, Rinta sighed exasperatedly, "Why do you always get into trouble, Rin? You know you're sic—"

Before Rinta could finish his sentence, Rin had cut him off. "Shut up, Rinta!" she strained into a shout, her voice like hot knife through butter, melting right through. "Just get your stupid friends and go away!" she shouted, her eyes narrowed dangerously into sharp daggers, piercing Rinta in different places.

With a growl of infuriation, Rinta decided to leave. But of course, he'll deal with her later. His cold eyes then landed on the blond Dell is holding, the same blond they have been tormenting for the past few months.

"Come on Dell," he called, then turning to his other friend, "Gumo." The pair exchanged looks before begrudgingly decided to go, Dell let go of the blond and slowly followed Rinta and Gumo. They walked in uncomfortable silence, confusion swirling among the green and silver as they kept glancing at Rinta with peculiar looks. But Rinta could feel their gazes; he knew that their views towards him are slowly warping into something different. Why had Rinta told them to leave? It was not something Rinta would do when they are having fun. Then again, Gumo was holding Rinta's sister… But then again, he could deal with his sister, tell her to back off, and join in on tormenting the other blond.

But Rinta did not, because he can't show Rin who he really is. He can't show the real Rinta; a beast hidden beneath his sweet, awfully sweet lies, hiding behind his façade of forced smiles and laughs, hiding behind his curtain of concern when deep inside, he was seething with anger; the teeth grinding rage that pulse through him whenever he hears Rin mention 'his' name, the name rolling off her tongue sweetly; the rage that would burn inside of him as the thought that he could not have Rin for his own enters his thoughts. He really tried hard to hide that, however, Rin had caught glimpse of that unholy beast.

Rin saw it. She saw the beast. She saw Rinta.

Everything inside him crumbled into pieces, some still upright as a vain thought entered his mind; hopefully, Rin doesn't hates him for this.

* * *

><p>Rinta anxiously waited by the red fluffy sofa, the same sofa where Rin had sat where she had babble on endlessly to Neru about her 'friend'—Rin's friend that Rinta refused to call by his name. His whole body is sprawled across the sofa, his limbs dangled off from one side, as his eyes lazily stared at the glowing screen of the T.V.—however, deep inside, a storm is creating havoc within him, his inner beast cowering inside the dark depths of his soul. His eyes would drift every now and then at the door, thinking that Rin would burst in at any minute.<p>

He did not know how long he had waited, but Rin soon came. When the front door had creaked open, Rinta slowly sat up from the sofa, and his eyes slowly drifting towards the door where he saw his dear little sister is standing. However, the sight of her made his heart sank. His fragile little sister cracked in all places; tears stained her cheeks, and her face is drained off of all of its color. Her delicate hand clutching her chest, as a horrible sounding cough escaped her lips.

Rinta stood from his place and slowly approached the girl. "Rin," he called out, his hand hesitating to touch her, fearing that she would break into pieces.

Rin slowly looked up at him, her eyes puffy and red from the tears that poured out off her eyes. "Why?" she asked, her voice raspy and hoarse.

Rinta flinched; he knew all too well what Rin had meant. He knew what she was asking about. She wants to know why.

"Rin," he started once again, "Was that guy with you is…" Rinta had paused, he could already taste the ashes within his mouth, "Len?" he continued, the name rolling out of his mouth, leaving behind an awful taste the nearly made Rinta gag.

"Yes," she replied, her voice barely a whisper.

Rinta placed a hand over his face; it was just as he feared. The person he had been torturing all this time is the friend Rin is always talking about. And now, he knew Rin hated him for it.

"Why?" she asked again. Rinta couldn't answer, his voice had already left him as his throat tightened shut. "Tell me, why?" she insisted, the tears pooling out of her eyes like an endless stream. Rinta could not bear to look at her, to look at her eyes that stared at him with confusion and hate. She caught glimpse of the monster, she caught glimpse of the real Rinta, and now, she is starting to hate him.

Rinta's teeth grinded together, pearls against pearls grated within his ears. Rin is starting to hate him… But this would not happen if it weren't for that 'Len'! If he hadn't showed up, then maybe Rinta wouldn't be have this spasms of anger and jealousy striking him every time he hears his name rolling out of Rin's mouth. Maybe then he wouldn't be tormenting those people—beating them up until he felt satisfied, until his inner beasts had calm themselves.

Everything. This teeth grinding hate. This burning jealousy. This rotten selfishness.

It was all 'Len's' fault.

Yes. Definitely.

"Rin," Rinta said, his eyes hidden beneath his curtain of blond locks, "Don't talk to him ever again," he said, his voice cold, even colder than the snow that covered the ground, or the harsh biting wind against their skins.

"Why? Tell me, why?" Rin screamed, as her tears continued. She kept on straining herself, pushing herself through the limit. And it was bad for her, very, very bad. Not soon after her scream, chains of violent coughs racked her fragile frames. She clutched her aching chest, and she placed a hand over her mouth as her form doubled over.

Rinta's eyes widened. He took hold of Rin to keep her from completely falling to the ground—to keep her from breaking into a million of un-repairable pieces. After a few more violent coughs, Rin finally calmed down, yet her form quivered like a leaf against the strong wind. Rinta felt his eyes stinging.

"Why?" she rasped out, weakly keeping herself up as her nails dug deep on Rinta's sleeves.

Rinta looked away, a frown on his lips,

"Because I said so."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I swear, Rinta has anger management issues… What? Why are you staring at me like that? Oh, you're expecting the ending for 'untitled'? Well, I thought I should write Rinta's point of view in 'untitled' before finishing it. Originally, this is supposed to be a part of 'untitled', a surprise chapter to be exact, however, I found it to be a little awkward to mash Rinta's story into 'untitled' when that story is focused on Len and Rin. So instead, I decided to make a separate story!**

**So, what do you guys think of Rinta? Do you hate him? Do you find him awfully childish and selfish? Do you want to rape him XD? And do you find this chapter to be rushed? (Well, I feel like I rushed it *sweatdrop*)**

**Anyway, I would thank the reviewers from 'untitled'! I swear, 'untitled' is my story which has the most reviews received per chapter! And I gotta say that I'm a little proud of my fic! You guys are awesome, and you guys are too kind when it comes to reviews!**

**On a different note, I got some bad news to you guys… School is starting this June 13, and I'll be pretty busy—I won't be updating as frequently like before (what? I update one chapter per week!). So, while you guys are on summer vacation, we guys in the Philippines get to go to school. It sucks, doesn't it? Oh, well! Have a nice time, you guys!**


End file.
